Death Note: Take Two
by Luxia-san
Summary: Follows the manga plot... at least until where Light forces Rem to kill L. From an unexpected killing of the Shinigami Rem, things takes a turn for a whole new series. Light x Matt, Near x Mello, L x (surprise!). You may hate me for this but I'm freakin' doing it. Unlikely pairings but got so much similarities. Will be rated M later in the story.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

 _He's going to get Misa killed._

As soon as the realization registered in Rem's mind, hatred and resentment for the pretty genius grew to an even more dangerous boiling point and as much as the female Shinigami would like to scribble down Yagami Light, she knew she couldn't.

Sigh… _That girl…! After I die, Misa would still be manipulated like a puppet by Yagami Light for the rest of her life. I need to be alive and protect her from such a fate but for that to happen, I'll need to kill him. Yet Misa needs Yagami Light, however idiotic, to continue living. The only way now would be to kill Ryuuzaki, L, the sole person who still suspects Misa to save her. If only I didn't give her the Death Note or help her find Kira… Kira would've just been a fantasy hero to admire from afar…_

"It doesn't matter which country," the human Ryuuzaki suddenly said, jolting Rem out of her inner debate, "Let's negotiate with them. If we get the proper approval, there should be no problem." At the others' questioning glances, Ryuuzaki elaborated, "We'll have them use this notebook in an execution."

Immediately, the other humans sprang up from their seats arguing in the typical manner that Ryuk had told her so many times.

 _"They care so much about life, so unlike us who takes it."_ He had commented once after a short description one day. Rem had made a sound of acknowledgement and briefly wondered to herself why. Now she knows.

Ryuuzaki waited patiently for the protests to die down, dropping animal shaped chocolate cookies into his mouth one by one per second passed into his mouth before saying, "The one who will write in the notebook will be the one who has at least 13 days until their execution, and if they are living after 13 days, then they will be absolved of their execution. That is the legal trade that we will make…" Biting off the head of a panda, he turned to the Task Force with an imploring stare. They stayed quiet.

 _The 13 days rule… It's going to be revealed…_

As if fate was pushing Rem to make a decision quickly, Ryuuzaki ordered Watari to contact the states that fitted into his previously mentioned scenario. When questioned of his motive, Ryuuzaki replied, "It would be a verification of the murderer's notebook of course."

The crunching that emitted from inside the detective's mouth sounded like a countdown to Rem. Minutes and seconds until the Shinigami sealed her fate. Feelings were all mushed up together that it was almost impossible to think straight. Almost. The goal was as clear and real as the diamonds in Misa's necklaces.

Before she could change her mind, Rem whipped out her Death Note and successfully drew the others' attention. Terrified expressions were ignored as the notebook was opened, its blank black cover facing the floor and revealing its crispy white pages to the Shinigami. Rem sneaked a glance at Yagami Light, not wanting L to see if her plan should backfire in some way.

His expression was a fusion of a fear mask and impatient confusion.

A pen touched the center of the page, its black ink seeping inside. Someone's voice cried out in panicked fear. A gunshot rung out but Rem was unfazed. Such things do not have the ability to stop her. Another gunshot followed a split second later and frantic hands appeared inside her field vision but before it could snatch the Death Note away, her shoulder blades shot out. Wings that seemed to be stitched together from bones with almost transparent webbing in between flapped heavily in a constant beat, causing papers and all light weight things not held down to swirl around the room like a torn tornado. Gunshots continued to ring out from all around.

 _I'm sorry, Misa._ Rem thought sadly as she wrote, barely paying attention to anything else. _This had to be done. I will not allow someone like that to toy with your life that Gelus sacrificed himself to save._

The Shinigami felt pain for the first time in who knows how many years she had been alive and she knew from a fact that the reason was not from the bullets that pummeled through her.

The name was almost finished when someone shouted, "Shoot the notebook!" Probably L Lawliet. Sounded like L Lawliet.

A bullet whizzed past dangerously close.

The name was finished. Rem landed back onto the ground with a silent echo and just like that, the chaos ended with previously flying papers fluttering gently down. The Shinigami looked around; carefully dissecting each person's expressions to see what turmoil thinking went on in their head.

Those who have guns, which was everyone but L and Light, had raised them, freezing into what seemed like the perfect picture of blind terror. Rem could almost hear their adreline filled heartbeats. Light's eyes narrowed, the cogs in his mind turning, calculating what just happened in suspicion. L's face was surprising, to say the least. Or maybe it shouldn't have been. His was a face of reluctant resignation, a dark thunderstorm cloud behind his bottomless black eyes. The sound of L's voice cut sharply into the deceptive peaceful silence and stirred everyone out from their reverie.

"I have less than 40 seconds to live and so, I would make this quick," he said, not pausing even when Watari burst through the door with guns in each hand, "Light would benefit the most after I die as he will become the new L, no questions asked. Misa must have the ability of only needing a face to kill instead of a name if she indeed is the 2nd Kira. My dying wish would be to have you all follow through what I had planned for testing the validity of the murderer's notebook. And remember, there are now two notebooks that we know of which could mean that there are two Shinigamis, one for each notebook. Although I wonder why you waited this long to kill me, Shinigami…?" Not waiting or really expecting an answer, L leaned back with his eyes closed and grabbed a handful of gummies from a bowl at the side, trickling them into his mouth. "I do hope you wrote a painless death as the cause," he said in an almost sleepy tone, cheeks bulging with sweets as if he's determined to take it with him to the Afterlife, "A heart attack is quite painful."

Matsuda cried, "Stop thinking that you'll die… It'll make it true…" Others either looked away from the detective or glazed solemnly at him. Rem saw on Light's face the hidden smirk cruel enough to make even the Shinigami shudder.

Watari rushed forward and hugged L. L hugged back tightly with one arm, the other hand still stuffing his sweets inside his overfilling mouth like a hamster. A panda-like hamster.

Any second remaining from the 40 seconds time limit passed, L finally stopping his greed for sweets to stare in disbelief at the Shinigami. Light glared furiously while his face stayed the same sad mourning. Watari had let go and inspected L skeptically, even holding his right index finger under L's nose just to be sure that he's not having an illusion.

"I didn't write your name, L," Rem finally said, confirming their suspicions.

The humans, other than of course L and Light, looked ready to party drunk before coming down to the same conclusion.

Soichiro asked hesitantly, fearful of the answer, "Who did you write?"

Rem held out the Death Note, the page opened for all to see. The name, scrawled in such beautiful handwriting, once understood felt like a lightning bolt ripping itself into their minds.

 _ **Misa Amane**_

* * *

 **A/N: I truly do hope that took you by surprise! Although I had wrote a lot of "stories" (if you could call it that... =.="), I never really got around to finishing them since it was all so cliché. This one though, I have confidence! First time I actually planned so far ahead in a story... Almost got all the scenes in my head~! ^.^ Now, if you read my profile, I mentioned that I write because I'm bored and since boredom is such a depressing feeling, let's play a game! I wonder if you'll be able to guess why the title is this? I left clues and to be brutfully (?) honest, it's quite easy. If you guess right, then I'll write a oneshot on any subject you'd like as long as I know said subject well enough. See ya next chap.! *hoping***


	2. Two Choices and a Decision

**Two Choices and a Decision**

Ryuk was shredding a juicy apple messily when Misa jerked to a stop, a magazine page half turned and fell off the couch with a loud thump. Her hands flew to the area where her heart was. An undecipherable sound escaped from between the model's pretty pink lips before it erupted into a pained scream.

Ryuk grimaced. _This girl could be an opera singer…_

"What's wrong?" Ryuk asked although the answer was evident. _Had Light finally gotten tired of the love love affection? Or could this be a hidden agenda of his? Hyuk hyuk hyuk, I wonder what Rem's reaction would be?_

A choked scream from the blonde got his attention back to the pained girl. She glanced at him with horrified eyes and carefully manicured fingernails dug deep into creamy white skin. Blood redder than the apple he was eating broke out.

Misa found that she couldn't reply, couldn't even breathe. The screams not coming out.

 _Is there another Kira? Did Light deem Misa useless? He wouldn't kill Misa, right, Ryuk?!_ The 2nd Kira tried to convey to the forever grinning Shinigami as her eyelids threatened shut and thrashed on the floor. _Light just said that he loves Misa! Until death do we part! Death can't come this soon, save Misa, Light!_

Ryuk watched as the beverage that she had been drinking not two minutes ago toppled over and crashed onto the carpeted floor, not far from the dying blonde. "I'll have the apples if you can't." he said, already eyeing the bowl of fruits hungrily, "That alright?"

 _Save Misa!_

Her chest heaved skywards and Ryuk could almost see her soul flying away from her opened mouth where saliva had dribbled out before gravity pulled her lifeless body back down. The silence that suddenly filled the room was a large contrast to the commotion earlier.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

* * *

Rem could see that Yagami Light was pissed. Furious really. His clenched fists shook and his eyes screamed of tearing the Shinigami apart. She almost smiled. Let _him_ be played with for once.

And played with he was. Light felt cheated.

The _perfect_ plan… **RUINED** … Knuckles turned white and breaths came out ragged. His mind whirled with choices and scenarios that he'd find himself in. It took all his willpower not to choke L then and there. He was so freakin' close to killing off two obstacles. _Dang that Shinigami! Didn't she_ _ **care**_ _?!_ Apparently not.

So Light did the thing that anyone in his shoes would do.

He cried.

His knees buckled until they made contact with the hard tiled ground and his shoulders shook. His head was bent down, hair moving with every sob and he made sure that his hands covered his face. L was still perched in his chair watching him after all… _And still freakin' breathing._

Light tried to recall all the heartbroken scenes in Ryuuga Hidekis' dramas that Sayu had forced him to watch with her. It didn't force out the tears but it did help with his lines.

"No way," Light whispered in a tone of denial whilst multi-tasking his mind with reenacting a train farewell between lovers and constructing a new plan, "Don't go, Misa! Don't leave me, please!"

 _I'll need new "eyes"._ Light thought as someone's hand landed softly on his right shoulder and patted comfortingly. He shrugged the hand away to stare into the eyes of the hand's owner with a tear streaked face. How the tears got there he didn't know but was glad of it. Anything to make his distraught performance more believable.

"This is a dream, right Dad? Tell me this isn't real!" Light demanded in a cracked voice. The usually so composed To-oh student genuis was a sobbing pathetic mess. Soichiro didn't reply. He didn't know how.

It didn't matter. Not to Light.

 _With L alive and Rem most likely no longer forced by Misa to help me, it'll be difficult to find someone willing and loyal enough to Kira on my own._ Light returned his gaze back to the ground and supported his weight with his knees and hands, letting the tears drip down onto the floor.

 _Ryuk was with Misa. Now that Misa's dead, he can no longer stay in the human world. He'll retrieve the Death Note from the where I buried it. I need to get there. Fast. Before Ryuk does something foolish like giving it to another… That's the last Death Note within my reach! Dammit, why did she have to kill Misa?! Should I ask? What if she says something disadvantage to me? But it'd seem suspicious if I don't… Dammit!_

He asked. The Shinigami stared at him accusingly.

"Did Yagami Light care for the girl?"

He stood up shakily and shot the Shinigami a glare, "What the heck do you think?! Of course I did and still do! I loved her! Now answer my fcking question!" The vulgarity of the word caused his father and Matsuda to flinch back, the others waited and understanding shown in their faces. L just looked on with calculating eyes.

Rem stayed quiet, pondering. _Misa deserves leaving a good memory to those who truly cared._

Finally, with a sigh, she said, "I was getting tired of the girl being wrongfully suspected."

That's when the plan clicked into place in Light's mind. Well, the first step but nonetheless, he had to suppress the smirk. _If I can't kill L yet, I'll do the next best thing._

He faced L who was busy with chewing and sucking on the sugar that he had crammed inside his mouth when he thought he was going to die. The action irked Light to no end.

"This is all your fault, Ryuuzaki!" Light spat out through gritted teeth, "All yours! If you weren't so caught up with suspecting the innocent, Misa wouldn't have died! Kira would've been caught!" _Time to brainwash these idiots._ "You know what, L? I think you're Kira." Light whispered out the statement but made it loud enough so that the others could hear. Then, as if pondering on his deduction, he nodded definitely, "Of course. It makes perfect sense!"

L turned his head slightly and stared at Light as if inspecting something from outer space, the sweets inside his mouth already gone, "How so?"

Light sneaked a glance at the others to make sure they were paying attention. They were.

Taking a deep breath, he started, "You the world's greatest detective, you're faced with ugly and sophisticated crimes all the time. You're forced to see the rotten side of the world on a daily basis. So when you obtained the Death Note _somehow_ , you saw it as a chance to cleanse the world." _Now to repeat the lie…_ "You're Kira, L! You're Kira because you couldn't stand the dark side of humans anymore. You're Kira because you were always handing out justice, only now in a different way. You pushed the suspicion on Misa and I. You agreed to help solve the Kira case so you could keep an eye on the investigation, throwing us off when we were getting close. You're Kira, L. You used methods that you knew we wouldn't agree on if it were up to us, excusing them as a necessity or a test. You were trying to force us to quit, L. You're Kira and you killed Misa!" Light finished with a glare that threatened to penetrate through the empty black orbs of L.

L, in turn, stared at him calmly, "Quite the contrary, Light-kun. Being faced with such crimes only encourages me to never become rotten humans like them. And I am actually saddened whenever a good policeman resigns, whether willingly or unwillingly. Your emotions have influenced your reasoning, Light-kun. I did not kill Misa, the Shinigami did. What's more, I am not Kira although I suspect _you_ are, by 59%."

Light spoke in a dismayed voice, "Whatever, Ryuuzaki. I have had enough of your antics and percentages." He turned away, heading for the door and making sure to grab the notebook. It'd seem unnatural to anyone for the Shinigami to follow him instead of lurking around where the Death Note was after all.

"I'd rather you leave the murderer's notebook here, Light-kun." L called out, "I have some questions for the Shinigami."

 _In your dreams._ Light thought but didn't say aloud. It didn't really matter if he did at this time though, for Light was still the young man who just lost the love of his life.

"You actually think that I would leave this with the very person that I suspect as Kira?" Light deadpanned and before anyone could suggest leaving it with them, he continued, "I'm leaving this Task Force. Those who wish to leave with me, I'll know who you are at 5 o'clock downstairs." This quieted whatever anyone was going to say for the moment and upon reaching the door, Light faced them with a dark and determined stare, "With or without you, I will avenge Misa. I will bring Kira _down_." With that, Light slammed the door shut and left a thick cloud of tension in his wake.

* * *

"What are you going to do with the notebook, Yagami Light?" Rem asked once they were outside. She didn't know why she was afraid of being overheard. Probably out of habit. Most possibly the fear that her plan would fail.

He didn't answer and she didn't ask again.

Walking briskly and all the while making sure that nobody was following them (yes, time with L had made him more paranoid than ever), Light thought. He needed to make sure that this time, there was to be no unexpected situations. He needed to keep it simple.

 _The others would most likely choose me over L. If not for the preferment of my more respectful methods of investigation than just for making sure I don't do anything reckless in my heartbroken and distressed state. I had made sure to form a friendship above just a professional acquaintance with them._

Coins tumbled out from the slot and Light pocketed them, throwing away the ticket once he was let through.

 _The top priority would be to find another Misa, a blind follower of Kira who would do anything I say. Should be easy without L._

But as much as the others were foolish without Ryuuzaki around to keep a tight surveillance over him, Light wasn't going to risk getting caught. He felt the Death Note hidden in his inner jacket pocket.

 _This one will most likely be kept by someone, to make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. I need to get to Ryuk's Death Note quickly. If I recall, he can stay in the human world for 82 hours before he is obligated to return to the Shinigami's Realm._

The train came and he boarded.

 _Gosh I hope he hadn't done something drastic._

* * *

Whilst the drama in the Task Force Headquarters went down, Ryuk stood in the deceased supermodel Misa Amane's luxury apartment, pondering on what to do.

 _Should I go find Light? Or should I go get Gelus's notebook?_ The thought of having to dig up the Death Note drained Ryuk's energy. He felt around the basket and looked when he felt nothing. _N_ _o more apples…_

He hovered over the blonde's stilled form. It felt strange... seeing the usually so full of energy Misa just lying there. Maybe he should've saved her? Nah, he wanted to live unlike suicidal Rem.

The Shinigami then looked around for a while before he stalked onto the balcony and materialized his wings into existence. Taking one last glance at the body, he took off into the sky.

 _What a pity._

* * *

Light got there quicker than he thought. Looking down at the dirt beneath him, immense relief flooded through him. It was untouched.

He then sat down under the tree and waited patiently for the god of death to arrive.

Twenty minutes passed. Then thirty. As it reached forty, Light frowned. _I know that I hoped that Ryuk wouldn't get here sooner than I did but this is unbelievable! What's taking him so long?_ A wave of panic suddenly hit him. _What if he already took the Death Note?!_

He dug at it with his bare hands, fingers scraping up the dirt and flinging it to somewhere he don't care. Then Light felt the soft touch of cloth and sighed in relief. It was still there.

"Why won't you touch it?" Rem asked, breaking the silence, "You could gain ownership of it."

Light glared at the Shinigami, still fuming, but responded, "I haven't thought everything thorough yet."

It was then that Ryuk decided to appear, flying down with his bony grinning face in front and landed ungracefully.

"Where had he been, Ryuk?" Light demanded, irritated.

The Shinigami laughed, "Misa had a bunch of apples and then I got lost trying to find this place again. By the way, why did you kill Misa, Light?"

Light glared again at Rem, " _I_ didn't. _She_ did."

Ryuk stared at the female Shinigami in utter surprise and bewilderment. Then doubled over laughing, " _Rem?_ I didn't know that Shinigamis could be as interesting as humans! Why'd you write her off?"

"Misa had an exceptionally long lifespan. And I felt that mine was running out." She lied.

Ryuk clearly didn't believe her but also didn't care. As long as it keeps things amusing, he didn't care about anything. Light rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"So what you planning, Light?" Ryuk asked, eager to see some action.

For the first time that day, Kira grinned. A maniac grin.

"You'll see."

* * *

L watched silently as one by one, the previous members of the Task Force left, each offering an apology or an explanation or something of the sort.

He cut into a slice of strawberry shortcake with his fork when Soichiro came up to him. Putting the sweet delicacy into his mouth, he looked up from his crouching position at his suspect's father.

"I suppose you're leaving, too?"

The man sighed and L noticed that he had more gray hairs than before.

"You know that none of them left because they don't trust you." Soichiro said, "It's just that Light may get himself in danger if he went off on his own with no back up."

L hummed and stabbed the entire slice this time, biting off bits and pieces of it before swallowing whole.

"I'll keep you updated on any progress we make."

L shook his head, "Light may think that you are betraying him in his current delusional state. It's very much alright, Yagami-san. I harbor no negative feelings about you each individually although I do feel saddened by your leaving, like I had tried to point out to Light previously."

The man sighed again, "Just give Light some time. He'll come around." Soichiro then left like the others, turning his back to him and walking slowly to the door that seemed to be closing behind a person so many times this day. "Goodbye for now, Ryuuzaki. And please forgive Light. He's heartbroken." Then he, too, was gone.

L stared up at the ceiling. He heard the sound of utensils clinking as Watari placed another slice on his plate.

 _I wonder…_ He thought.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so happy that I got your reviews! Thank you so very very much~! And no worries, iGuest, I actually felt that my previous question was lame after thinking it over. Forget about it, everyone! This time's "game" is whether or not you could tell me the reference I had hidden in this chapter to Death Note. PM me the answer! (I forgot to add this last time, sorry!) And you have no idea how glad I am that I was able to surprise you, mystery Guests! YAYAY FOR ME ^.^**

 **But, oh no! The Task Force left L and now Light is cooking up a devious plan! What would happen next? R &R~!**


	3. Target: The Right Angle

**Target: The Right Angle**

Ryuk could practically _feel_ Light suppressing the laughter just bubbling inside beside him when they entered the building at exactly 5 o'clock and the entire Task Force members were there waiting. Well, minus L and Watari but that was the expectation, otherwise, Light might just _freak_. The mentioned grand mastermind molded his lips into what was to be taken as a sad grateful smile and greeted them solemnly. "Thanks." He said.

Most of them shrugged, looking both embarrassed and guilty. Matsuda beamed, though, and Light's father returned a smile, "You alright, Light?"

"You're more than 'alright', aren't you, Light?" Ryuk snickered by the side, "Your plan is coming along perfectly." The youth, of course, ignored him.

"I will be," Light replied to his father, "After I take down Kira, otherwise known as L." Ryuk saw his hand rise, effectively halting any protests before it even came out from the other members' mouths and continued, "I know you think that I'm wrong. That I'm thinking irrationally because I blame L for Misa's death. While it's true that I do blame him, I'm also smart enough to know how to separate personal matters from work matters. It just so happens that the two coincide with each other this time but no, don't worry, I wouldn't force you to believe my theory like L tried and not use all of our resources and precious time making said theory look true like L did. We'll follow up all possible leads using _legal_ and _humane_ methods of interrogation while keeping an eye on whatever L's doing. I know you guys still don't believe me yet but I'll prove it to you."

Ryuk laughed, clutching onto his degenerated –wait, no, _evolved_ \- stomach as Rem looked on with calculating eyes. It always amused him greatly at how Light could just outright say what he was going to do and still have their trust. _This way, it wouldn't arouse their suspicion on why you keep a close eye on L, huh, Light?_ Coming to the human world really was the best decision ever.

"So how about it, guys?" Light asked with innocent and big hopeful eyes, "Ready to leave L and come with me to our new headquarters?" Light truly grinned when nods and smiles accompanied the sounds of footsteps stepping closer to him, following him as he went and not one even the slightest bit aware of a new Shinigami's presence.

 _This is gonna be so much fu_ _n!_ Ryuk cackled.

* * *

Turns out the "new headquarters", as Light had called it, was an elegant penthouse apartment.

Matsuda stared at the luxuriously furnished interior with his jaw dropping open while the others showed their surprise more subtly..

"W-Wha… How…?" Matsuda started and didn't finish with his hands gesturing wildly to make up for what was left unsaid.

Light sighed, "It's not mine if that's what you're asking. It's… it _was_ Misa's…"

Soichiro's worried lines once again appeared, "Why here?"

Light let his bangs cover his eyes and his head hung low, shrugging, "We couldn't exactly do the Kira investigation at our homes and since I don't want L to know where our new headquarter is based at, I couldn't rent or buy a place without him possibly knowing. I figured that L wouldn't From here, you can see the hotel where L is at clearly although I doubt he'd be staying there anymore. This was the best discreet choice and available with Misa being…" The word _dead_ resounded heavily inside their minds. His father's hand patted in a comforting way and Light let out a soft sob for good measure, "I also wanted to feel like Misa's here, working with us on avenging her death."

 _This kid can win a Best Actor award._ Ryuk chuckled as he remembered watching a award ceremony once on Sayu's computer. The girl had been drooling all over her idol.

Meanwhile, Rem ignored her Shinigami "colleague" and stared out the balcony windows. Light was right, L's headquarters loomed in plain view and she could just imagine the deceased lovesick girl gazing at the closed curtains with daydreams of her Light. With an objective in mind, she neared it, whispering to Ryuk as she passed.

Matsuda suddenly clapped his hands together and looked around excitedly, "So! How do we begin?"

All eyes turned to Light, unanimously electing him as the team leader. Light hid the smirk, it really was going to be so easy without L around although he would have to be careful of Rem. The Shinigami couldn't be trusted, not before and definitely not now. Which reminded him… Turning to his father, Light held out the Death Note that was confiscated at the scene of Higuchi's arrest and death, explaining at the expense of Soichiro's worried face, "First things first, someone needs to hide this where humans can't reach it should we ever be compromised. Someone who could be trusted not to use this notebook and not divulge any information about it no matter what."

"But… why me…?"

Aizawa stood from where he was sitting and said, "There's no one else more suitable than you, Director."

Mogi nodded in agreement as Matsuda added, "That's right. Director's a bundle of righteousness."

Light smiled and held out the Death Note closer to his father who sighed and, with slight hesitation, took it. Soichiro stared at the notebook now in his hand repulsively and wondered just how many lives the notebook had robbed.

Smile now disappearing, Light let his hand drop back to his side knowing that a corner piece of the Death Note was hidden securely in his watch. His Death Note memories aren't going anywhere anytime soon. _Or ever._

Meanwhile, Ryuk stayed silent of a certain female Shinigami's absence.

* * *

Watari added five large scoops to the ice cream cone. _Coffee, vanilla, mint chocolate chips, strawberry,_ _coffee_. Sugar can get you high, but nothing like caffeine to really get the brain going.

Piled so tall, it was dangerously teetering as the cone was handed over and almost slipped onto the floor if L wasn't so quick to lick it back to balance.

A cell phone beeped a notification. Watari opened the received video file and all three of them watched soundlessly.

Once the video ended, L bit into the sweetly cold dessert and said to Watari, "It's been proven, please go according to the plan."

"Right away." An almost soundless _click_ signaled the room absent of the old man's presence.

The spreading of wings and the fading beat of them against the air signaled the third's depart.

L crunched down the last bit of the sweet. _This time_ , for sure, _he's bringing Kira_ _ **down**_ _._

* * *

Hidden away from the eyes and ears of all others with an excuse of going to the restroom, Light snapped his phone shut, having finished the call. A victorious smirk flitted across his expression as he headed back to the living room where the rest of the Kira Task Force members were.

And where two Shinigamis were also waiting.

* * *

Halfway across the globe, in a certain orphanage, a gamer received his mission with the cut of an ended call.

* * *

 **A/N: First of all, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

 **It's been like _forever_ since I last updated and this chapter IS. SO. SHORT. I know.**

 **I tried to update sooner, I _REALLY_ did. Half the story was actually already written down until (! &^%$#&) _I found out something in the canon universe that just_ SHATTERED _the whole foundation of this story_. I actually cursed. Something that I hate to do but (my gosh) it felt so good at the time.**

 **Anyway, by some _miracle_ , I found a loophole (somewhat) so here we here~!**

 **I'm sparing you guys the game (because ever since I looked back on them, they somehow make me freakin' _cringe_ )**

 **Main Point: As a peace offering, I'm writing the oneshot of the first request I receive. (IF you want, if not, just ignore this~~)**

 **PS. Must be a pairing or anime/manga/cartoon/movie/etc. THAT I KNOW OF, PLEASE! (I will update my profile so as not to waste your time.)**


End file.
